


A Flowers Roots

by bleedingstories



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Aura - Freeform, F/F, Florora, Fluff, Romance, Uhm, and then, sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingstories/pseuds/bleedingstories
Summary: "When they first met, she was barely fifteen and her entire world could be seen from a tower." Set during the time of curious village. This is a gift for a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimimikkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mimimikkyu).



**Flora**

When they first met, she was barely fifteen and her entire world could be seen from a tower. She lived and grew up within the pages of a fairy tale book, and she was the princess. One day someone would take her away if they solved this mystery that hid her and she would be secure, maybe even in love.  
What happened afterwards though, well, it was a strange existence for Flora, and she would be thrown into a strange new world afterwards as well as a strange new identity.  
The entire thing was very strange really, even after she left the village, Flora couldn’t stop thinking about it. About her dream, about that girl, about her newfound freedom; only in sleeping, did she find relief.

* * *

* * *

 

Her life began the day before when the young girl woke up on a wet pillow. She sat up wordlessly, the only sound coming from her shuffling about, and brought her index and middle fingers up to her cheek, faintly recalling reading about this action in her books as she did so. She pulled away and the truth was there on her fingers, she had been crying in her sleep. She rubbed the liquid between her fingers, testing to see if it was real. It was. Assuming she dreamt about one of her parents, (something she hadn't done in a long time) she shook off the glassy feeling and got ready for the day.

Walking over to her wardrobes, she went to the left one rather than her usual right. Her two wardrobes were commissioned by her father like everything else she owned. Her right wardrobe contained clothes that were for lounging about and for more formal instances. Her untouched wardrobe on the left was for traveling, should that day one day come.

The wardrobes were pigmented in a shade that fell between beige gray and bamboo; they were ornamented with a creamy gold lacquer and they were elevated by legs so that Flora could dust down there if she had to. She opened the left wardrobe, and it made a sliding sound that was pleasing to the ear; it seemed lost on her until now.  
Today was new and she held a strange feeling about it, It was giddiness mixed with anxiety and giddiness was slowly winning.

She didn’t bother looking through her clothes today as she knew exactly what she wanted. Reaching in, she pulled out a terracotta pink dress and rubbed it between her fingers feeling the fabric. It was cotton, a material she had never known before. From her fingers bloomed more good feelings. Glad to finally put this outfit to use, she walked to her mirror to see how it would look on her. She held it up to her like she had read about in her novels. Except in those occasions, it was during some American tradition such as shopping for prom night. This could have very well been that, but there was one thing missing from this scene, but she didn’t know what it could be.

Perhaps if she tried smiling? She did so, it almost looked real; it almost felt real too as her image in the mirror looked oddly familiar… Well, anyway she had to make an outfit suited for traveling. She thought of her own brown gloves and brown boots that were that were both tucked away in her closet, collecting dust. Those would be a good match!

Suddenly at that moment, the dream came to mind and a face clipped through her thoughts. Just then, it wasn’t Flora standing in the mirror anymore, but a girl in a pink dress, or rather it was the memory of her.

She looked softer than Flora, both her dress and her features. The girl in the mirror had ashy brown hair with a topknot while the rest cascaded in waves beyond her shoulders, it was adorned with a simple circlet consisting of only a pink tear drop.  
Though she was beautiful, her eyes were something else entirely. They looked like the night sky if someone had dropped some milk in it and let it ink across, and despite her neutral expression, her eyes shone with joy.  
Flora was immediately breathless. Part of it was because the girls warmth and appearance caused Flora to mistake her for her late Mother; just for a second. But another part of it was after her initial shock, Flora remembered that this girl was from her dream. Then, a carousel of images flashed through her mind and they were all of that girl.  
First she was smiling, and Flora felt like smiling. Then she was laughing, and Flora couldn't help but want to laugh along, and then she looked relieved…Finally she looked sad, that image seemed to stay the longest. And as quickly as she came, the girl was gone, leaving Flora alone with her dress.

A mixture of feelings overwhelmed her along with her old ones. Happiness, confusion, heartache, and then grief; that last one surprised her, she didn’t even know that this girl existed, she could have been a figment of her imagination for all Flora knew. That girl, whoever she is, likely wasn’t real.  
So why was she crying again? Why couldn’t she stop? Why did her heart feel like a glass furnace right now?  
She choked out her crying and as she did so, she hung the dress up, suddenly losing the energy to engage in something that seemed so utterly mundane now.  
Perhaps she would feel better if she let some light in, yes that was it. She walked over to her window, shaky from the experience. It took her some time to draw the curtains. Not simply because of her shakiness, but also because her window was colossal. That was one perk of this tower being so high, no one could see her window, even if Flora could see them.

This was thanks to something else that was commissioned by her father. It was a sleek black telescope with gold rimming. It was supposed to be for star watching but she had another use for it that her Papa himself instructed her upon.

You see, the primary reason that Flora was stowed away, was of course for her own protection, with the ultimate goal, as you already know, was Flora being rescued by someone worthy of her. Anyone who couldn’t make her smile, would never find the last piece of the puzzle and thus would never get the Reinhold fortune. Additionally, If anyone but a select few knew about this plan, Flora would be thrown into an environment far more restricting than her tower, so solitude was in a way, freedom for her.

But Flora didn’t know all of this yet. She only knew that she could use the telescope to spy on the village if any outsiders came; and despite her newfound feeling of dread, an inkling of giddiness still glinted from deep within her. It shone as she set up the telescope, and though the dread was still there too, Flora was used to that by now.

For some reason, she felt like she was Cinderella, or maybe Rapunzel. She felt like she was going to the ball, or somewhere fun for once. Or that a great wizard was coming to get her, one that would solve this whole mystery with a wave of his hand and then take Flora out to fight dragons, or _something_. But just like that first clink of glass slipper pecking pavement, or the sudden shortness of your furthest distance from home, which used to seem so long to you, Flora was terrified. She also found herself still thinking about that girl.  
There was one new feeling, out of all of her feelings, that bloomed whenever she thought about her. It was a feeling in her chest that was feather light and foreign. It danced around when she pictured that girls face; and this feeling that she’s never experienced before scared her as much as it delighted her. It scared her because there was an underlying ever present sadness that pinched at her heart; and the more she struggled to remember her dream, the less she could remember about the girls face. This for some reason, terrified her the most.

So for the time being she pushed the dream and the girl away from her mind, and turned the telescope downwards. St. Mystere came to her eye as one big glob until she adjusted the lens. When her eye met the clarity of the village, there were two people entering her line of vision through the front gates.  
The first was a man who might have fit in very well, but he carried himself like an outsider, as did the boy with him who did _NOT_ fit in at all. He didn’t look the part, he didn’t act the part, and altogether, the two of them lacked the normality of this village that Flora came to recognize as eccentric behaviour (or so she deduced from her books)  
As she studied their appearances, the man with his tophat and orange sweater, and the boy clad in blue, she realized that she could place their names.

 _“_ _Professor Layton”_  
_“Luke Triton”_

This was another memory of the dream she assumed. There were no vivid flashbacks this time, and she couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. On the bright side, at least she had a voice to place to the girls face. It was…pleasant, she wished that she could remember more of that dream.

However, at this point, Flora was suddenly so very tired, and she felt nothing very suddenly. All of her fear and grief had been cut, but so had the rest of her; the situation felt unreal to her, so for half the day she lay on her bed. Feeling very much how she felt when she lost both of her parents. Glass encased her heart and carried the burning fire away; a bit of Flora went away with the fire, leaving behind shards floating around within her lungs.  
It was 3pm when she bothered to check the clock. She let out a breath that was both a huff and a sigh, and the glass shards left her lungs and infected the air around her, breathing became painful in a disconnected sort of way.

Flora did not go out that first day.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm! Notes! Originally this was all going to be one big fic. But I'm thinking of something more panned out.  
> Expect a chapter this month before Halloween, a chapter in November, and a chapter in December, It will be sort of a big finale chapter. I drew inspiration from J.K Rowling a bit here. I noticed that she writes a bit abstract sometimes and for some reason, that writing is what impacted me the most. (purely because it deals with feeling more, and with action scenes it's harder to imagine)  
> I would also like to apologize for ending the chapter like this. I promise you that the next one will be a bit funner for Flora.
> 
> To Mimimikkyu: I hope you like this, it's super fun to write and I actually depended on your tag for figuring out their character dynamic and relationship. It's definitely one of my top 3 ships by now. Stay tuned!


End file.
